blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits
Spirits is a literature Warriors fanfiction created by Mistleheart . It is set in an arc titled Shadows of Dawn that has six books. Spirits is the first in the arc. Chapter One "It's so early," a ''voice mumbled from somewhere in the distance. "Why must we be going out?" A sharp squeak rang in Lightningkit's small, white-tipped ears. The young black tom had been sleeping cozily in the curve of his mother Deerflight's belly. Until the two younger kits tussling had roused him. Lightningkit was a grumpy and easily angered kitten. His black pelt shone on the sun every morning, resembling his father's night-black fur. Mousefrost enjoyed playing with him whenever he had the time, letting Lightningkit clamber onto his shoulders and thump around the camp clearing. Lightningkit wasn't the only kit of Deerflight and Mousefrost. They had two other she-cats, Shimmerpaw and Birdpaw. Shimmerpaw looked similar to Deerflight's, having a splotched silver-and-black coat, while Birdpaw was fluffy and brown like Mousefrost's brother, Beechtuft. The only difference between her and Beschtuft was that she had amber eyes instead of green. Lightningkit quietly left Deerflight's side. Shimmerpaw and Birdpaw had been apprenticed earlier because Shrewstar though they were stronger and sleeker than scrawny young Lightningkit. It hadnt been fair. Shimmerpaw and Birdpaw aren't any better than I am! The young tom shook himself violently and crept silently out of the nursery. He checked over his shoulder one last time to see if Deerflight or Berrytail were awake, but they were both snoring gently. "Hey!" Lightningkit heard the voice of the smallest kit ring across the clearing. The gray tabby tom's brother flicked a scrap of moss into the air, flinging it away from his brother. Stonekit barelleled wildly into Lightningkit as he hastened to catch the moss. The scrawny black tom sprang back and glared meaningfully at the younger kit. "Watch yourself!" he growled, instinctively unsheathping his long, hooked claws. Stonekit's small squeak was barely audible. "S-sorry," he stammered, staring up at Lightningkit with round, wide sky-blue eyes. His brother, Sootkit, strode up behind Stonekit and hissed defensively, "It wasn't his fault." Lightningkit tried not to betray a flicker of guilt at his harshness. "Just watch your step the next time, if there is a next time." Sootkit strode past the older tom. "Well, that's very nice for ''you," the dark gray tabby tom sneered. Lightningkit felt his hackles lifting. His scruff fur bristled with fury. "Can you keep your mouth shut for once, Sootkit?" "At least I don't scare my denmates," Sootkit retorted with a casual shrug that infuriated Lightningkit even more. "Or growl at them." "At least I don't stick my nose in places where it shouldn't belong!" Lightningkit countered. Stonekit suddenly spoke in a hushed whisper. "Berrytail just shifted a bit!" The two hostile toms resumed their arguing. "Wow," Sootkit snorted. "I agree. you really have never stuck your nose in places where if shouldn't be." He sniffed contemptuously. Lightningkit had never mastered self-control, and this was the moment all his contained fury burst out, swelling like great clouds. He crouched, preparing to leap, and sprang. He gripped Sootkit with unsheathed claws. Sootkit was younger, but a lot heavier. The dark gray tabby tom shot upwards, throwing Lightningkit clear, and rushe at him again. . Using his faster speed, Lighningkit rolled out of range and was up in an instant. He leaped for Sootkit's broad face, claws extended. Sootkit's ear was caught by Lightningkit's unsheathed claws. Blood oozed out from the cut on his soft dark gray wars. Before Sootkit could attack again, a silver-and -black shapevp Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress